


Two Days of Coffee

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Number 7 of my fluff dialogue prompts: I’ve been living off of coffee for two days I deserve to sleep!
Relationships: Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Kudos: 16





	Two Days of Coffee

Sam has always had a fondness for research – it’s the thrill of expanding his knowledge that does it for Sam. He remembers being four and five, reading books about things that no young child should know about, and this repeated through the years, sitting in the back of Baby, reading an assortment of books, including his father’s journal, and so many more books.

Sometimes he’s researching hunts; sometimes Sam researches things to do with the world around them, non-supernatural things. But Sam spends a lot of his time researching. Sometimes, Sam and Eileen sometimes research together, teaching each other about the world and potential hunts, but other times, they go on Wikipedia and follow links until they’re on a random page. Sometimes they make it a quiz – _who can find the weirdest fact –_ though other times they just read over the pages of information to expand their knowledge. 

But it’s a hunt that has Sam researching this time.

Sam had seen the article in a _strange crime_ forum only a few days ago. No one had any idea of what it could be – some believed it to be a simple killer trying to throw off the police force, while others believed that it could be something more. Of course, it caught Sam’s attention and began to investigate what appeared to be a potential hunt. He managed to find a number of articles, though they didn’t give much away. Between the various sources, Sam has managed to create a vague picture of the information, though the information could very easily be fake and that would ruin the puzzle that Sam has created. 

Very few details have been shared about the victims so far, though once Sam has hacked into a few databases, he’s managed to find some more information – including photos of the many bodies. He continues to research, occasionally pausing to go and get another coffee, until eventually, he moves to research closer to the kitchen so that his research doesn’t get paused for too long.

Eileen wanders through sometimes after the fifth hour. She takes Sam’s hand, dragging his attention from the laptop.

_I’m going to sleep,_ she signs. _I love you._

Sam smiles and repeats the latter, leaning up to kiss her cheek before bringing his attention back to the laptop. Eileen rolls her eyes slightly as she wanders away. Sam doesn’t come to bed that night.

The next morning, Eileen finds Sam hunched over the table. He’s illuminated by the laptop light, surrounded by scribbled notes on loose paper. Eileen kisses Sam’s cheek as she wanders over to grab a coffee. She sits opposite Sam, taking some of the notes. She scribbles a few notes after a moment, placing the paper in front of Sam.

It’s a potential link between the cases. Sam smiles and nods, before bringing his attention back to the laptop. Eileen watches as Sam researches for a while, before she decides to go and take a bath. She signs it to Sam, who smiles in response. Eileen smiles and kisses Sam’s cheek, walking out of the door as Dean walks back in. Sam doesn’t pay any attention to Dean, though he does request a coffee from his older brother.

The mug is placed in front of Sam, and it’s emptied within moments. Dean chuckles slightly.

“Dude, you look like shit. You should get some sleep” Dean chuckles. Sam shrugs.

“I’ll sleep once I’ve figured this out” Sam states, not taking his eyes off of the screen as he rereads the same four words over and over again. They’re almost blurring into one. Sam shakes his head, closing the tab before searching the same information with a slightly different wording, and this time, it does actually bring up different articles and information.

Sam’s pile of notes is growing every hour, and to anyone who doesn’t know the case would think they’re the ramblings of a mad man, not a man who has been searching this for more than 36 hours.

Dean sits beside Sam sometime around lunch time, taking some of the notes as his feet rest on the table.

“What ya got, Sammy?” Dean asks, around a mouthful of a donut. Sam shrugs, typing rapidly at his computer. Dean shrugs slightly, shaking his head as he begins to read some of the notes, though even _he_ can’t make any sense of them. He flicks through, finding the odd few words that he can make sense of.

It’s evening before Sam knows how long has passed. It’s been two days that he’s been running on nothing but coffee. Sam closes the browser tabs, staring at the blank background of his laptop. He sighs, looking down at his notes. He has a link – a weak link, but it’s still a link. He highlights the same information on the pages of notes, and the link becomes more and more clear.

He passes this information to Dean.

“Awesome. Gotta say, lil bro, your mind is like an enigma to me, just…” Dean trails off, his hands moving to show an explosion. Sam doesn’t say anything, still reading the notes on the paper.

“Anyway, we’ll pack up and head out in an hour” Dean says. Sam looks up, having paid absolutely no attention to Dean’s words.

“Huh, what was that?” Sam asks. Dean chuckles.

“I said, we’ll pack up and be on the road in an hour?” Dean repeats, though his statement is more of a question this time.

“I uh, I think I’ll catch up on sleep first” Sam chuckles, watching as Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Thought you’d wanna be out on the road already” Dean chuckles.

“ _I’ve been living off of coffee for two days I deserve to sleep_ ” Sam shrugs. Dean shrugs slightly.

“That’s very true” He states. Sam nods, looking to his coffee mug. There’s coffee in it, though he’s not sure how long it has been there. He debates for a moment whether or not to drink it. Before he can make a decision, Eileen walks into the room. She’s wearing one of Sam’s hoodie and some underwear. She sits beside Sam, curling up into his chest. Sam smiles and kisses the top of her head, stroking his fingers over her back. Eileen smiles and hugs Sam tightly.

“Yeah, I’ll grab some sleep and I’ll let you know when I’m ready to go” Sam promises. Dean nods, walking off to the kitchen to make some food.

“You guys want dinner?” Dean calls. Sam looks down to Eileen, signing Dean’s words. Eileen shakes her head.

_I want to sleep,_ she signs. _The bed was cold last night, without you there._

Sam smiles and kisses her gently.

“Dean, we’re okay here, we’re gonna head off to bed” Sam called. Before Dean can say anything in response, Sam has lifted Eileen into his arms and he’s carrying her through to the bedroom.

Sam lays Eileen onto the bed, kissing her gently before tugging his shirt off of his body. He sees the way Eileen’s eyes drift over Sam’s chest and the slight smirk on her face. Sam chuckles, leaning down to kiss her gently, toeing his boots off. They land somewhere near the door, and Sam’s jeans follow them a moment later. He climbs into the bed with Eileen.

She curls up against his chest, their hands moving together until they’re holding each other. Sam smiles and kisses Eileen’s cheek, signing an _I love you._

Sam had never believed he’d be able to be where he is now. He always believed that his relationships were destined to fail, going with his track record of death, demon blood and whatever else. 

As Eileen curls up in Sam’s arms, he kisses the top of Eileen’s forehead, before letting himself also fall asleep after two days of not stopping.


End file.
